Scars May Fade
by Lord Kinesis
Summary: After Pahkitew Island ended Leonard is back home and is still at his wizard game. He doesn't plan on quitting until he finally creates magic. But the current question is; Will it change anyone's lives? First story of mine so enjoy:)
1. A new spell

Scars Can Fade

It was a simple day and everyone's favorite wizard was at it again. Leonard hadn't had a lot of success his entire life but he was committed to continue until the world has seen his true power. He is currently working on a new potion that could create love.

Ever since he lost in Pahkitew Island he's had many people laugh at him and he's lost many friends who all think he's weird. His only real friends now are Ella and Beardo.

Ella and Leonard have been friends ever since they met on the island. She never judged his wizardly beliefs and he never commented negatively on her habit of singing.

Beardo on the other hand was Leonard's gaming bro. Whenever Leonard got tired of creating spells that got him nowhere he'd get online and Beardo would play with him.

But for now he's spent 3 hours making a potion that will bless people with eternal love and never grow apart. He's trying to learn a spell that will help others rather than just him.

"Joy to the world! Peace for eternity!" Leonard shouts as he closes his eyes trying to concentrate. "Huh?" He opens them and realizes nothing has happened. "Godammit!" The young wizard shouted. "Why isn't their anything that I can succeed on?"

"What's going on Leonard?" A familiar pleasant voice came through his window that he forgot to close. "Oh, hi Ella." He spoke back. The two of them have always been pretty good friends and Leonard assumed she's a magical princess with her ability to summon extremely shy animals. However she hadn't found love yet and this was something he thought she'd deserved.

"What are you making today?" The princess asked. "Well knowing you you're probably going to enjoy this one. I'm trying to brew a love potion." Leonard had left the spoon in the pot and it fell in.

"Oh you are?" She asked. "Is it temporary or is it eternal?" The wizard flinched at how unaware he was on the duration. "Well I guess I could make an eternal potion." Leonard had lost his current focus making it. "Okay." Ella giggled. "I hope you'll be willing to let me try a sip when it's finished." "Oh I will make sure there's enough for everyone." "Thanks for sharing this. Good luck." She said before walking away.

"Now to get back to business!" Leonard said. After reaching for the spoon he stuck his hand in and burned himself. "AH!" He screamed in agony. "Whoa!" He turned off the oven and tried tasting it. "Hmm." He thought. *Maybe a little more cherry juice. * He thought. After he poured it in the color changed to a bright pink color.

"Finally it's ready!" Leonard jumped for joy and couldn't stop smiling. "Now we test." He says as he takes a spoon and swallows some. After that he looked out the window and saw Samey walk by. However his brain didn't shut off to her beauty. Instead he realized he was still conscious.

"Hi Leonard." Samey waved at him. "Hello Sammy." He spoke back not knowing what to say since his plan didn't work. "Well bye." He closed his curtains and went back to the pot.

"Okay attempt two!" He said as he grabbed a glass and gulped it all down. "Mmm! This taste so good!" After thirty seconds he put the glass down and look out the window again. He spotted Sky jogging down the sidewalk. She turned and waved at him while Leonard tried very well to smile even though his plan was still failing. He pulled the curtains tightly against each other and went back over to his potion.

"Alright you damn delectable drink! You better work this time or I'll pour you out the window regardless of any passer bys!" He grabbed the entire pot and started gulping it down as fast as he could. However suddenly the potions went straight to his wrist and they burned like hell. "ACK-agh-agh!" He dropped the pan on the ground. As he tried screaming in agony he'd coughed on his powerful potion. He ran back to the window and tried gasping for help.

Meanwhile right by his house Topher walked by while taking pictures of himself. "Help!" Leonard Shouted in a sore voice. "Huh?" Topher looked up from his phone. "Leonard?" "Topher! *Cough * Help!" "I'm coming Leonard!" The usually self-centered boy began showing concern for others nowadays. He ran to Leonard's door, which to his surprise was unlocked, and ran upstairs to Leonard.

"Leonard? What happened?" Topher asks. "I need! *Cough * Water!" Topher ran to the sink and poured him a glass of water. When he came back Leonard was on the floor gasping for air. "Drink this quickly!" He said as he gave Leonard the water. Leonard swallows it and pants after he finished. "Thank *pant * you *pant * for this. *Pant * you're a *pant Lifesaver pal." "No problem." The Chris-wannabe told him as he helped him get up from the floor.

After a minute Leonard regains his breath. "Thanks a lot pal!" He says as he slaps Topher on the waist. "OW!" Topher screamed and held his hands to the area Leonard just hit. "Oh great Merlin! Are you okay?" "Ah! When did you get so strong?" Topher asked trying to regain feeling in his waist. "I don't lift weights or anything like that. Perhaps I just-" Leonard looked at his warm palms which were glowing from his potion.

"Oh no." He said trying to hide his hands. "It burns!" Topher howled. Leonard looked at Topher's waist and notices it has the same fluid in his hands. "I don't believe it!" Leonard said with mixed emotions. He drank the potion but despite this, he now has the power to inject love serum into someone else with his hands. "What was that?" Topher asks. "Magic!" Leonard said with grace in his voice. "Oh yeah. I come into a house I've never visited to save your life and all you do is hit me? Not cool dude!" He scolded.

Leonard felt guilty for a second but then thought he should tell the truth. "Are you single?" He questioned. Topher looks at him with an awkward face. "I'm defiantly not gay." "Marvelous!" He said. "Perhaps you now have the spirit of love resting inside you." Topher glared at him demanding a better explanation. "Love? What are you saying?" "I need you to help me experience something new. I've injected you with love serum. So now chances are you'll fall in love with the very next girl you make eye contact with!" Topher was confused and angry. "Wait, you made an actual love potion and infected me? I'm not ready for this!" Leonard grinned. "Look pal. For one night only please don't make eye contact with any girls. Tomorrow at nine come here and I'll have the perfect girl waiting for you." Topher felt nervous. "Are you sure?" "I'm completely positive you'll be satisfied. And if she doesn't like you then I'll create an antidote." Leonard gave him thumbs up. "Okay bye." Topher walked out. *Man, how can anyone do this for a full night? * He thought. *Well it's just one night. * He walks home.

Meanwhile with Leonard, "Okay I think I've got the perfect plan that will satisfy two of my friends at once!" He said and went to his phone to make a call.


	2. Friendship Forming

Friendship Forming

 **Hello Viewers. I've been thinking for awhile now about this fanfic and am still trying to find the perfect ending. I don't know for sure yet how it will end but right now it doesn't matter. I forgot to say this is my first story so I'll do my best. Enjoy:)**

After an hour of reading his spell book, Leonard wasn't able to find a cure quite yet. So he thought he should finish what he'd started. He reached for his phone and called his close friend.

"Hello." Ella answered. "Ella. How are you?" Leonard asked. "I'm doing fine. How about you?" She responded. "Well I've kinda started something that will either go right or wrong. It has to do with love and I need your help." He said after realizing the consequences if this failed. Ella wasn't sure what he meant but she trusted him and was willing to help him in a situation like this. "Okay." The fairytale girl responded. "Really?" Leonard grew some excitement. "Of course. See you tomorrow." She hung up.

"Yes! Huzzah!" Leonard shouted as the phone rang again. Leonard picks it up. "Hello this is the keen overlord. Newly successful wizard, Leonard speaking." "Since when is your ego larger than mine?" Topher questioned. Leonard wondered what he had to say after he gave him instructions. "What do you need? Did you see a girl's pretty eyes?" "No. But I want this to end before I lose my mind for good!" Topher was panicking. "Oh please dude. Don't you know the concept of love?" "Never experienced it!" He shouted. "Look, your mind is blown for a couple of weeks to a month and after you get used to them your mind reforms." Leonard thought every teenager knew this. "I still don't like this! Can't you grip my pancreas and somehow absorb the love serum?" He asked. "Buddy, I've already looked in to that. I could turn you into a completely sad, loveless person who doesn't feel he has anything to live for. You know, like Dave?" Leonard and Dave still hated each other due to their conflict on Total Drama. "Listen. Tomorrow at nine come here and I'll have a girl waiting for you." "Fine." They both hung up.

The next morning Ella came to Leonard's house to assist him with his crisis. She rang the doorbell. "It's unlocked." Leonard spoke from his window. Ella walked in and went to his room.

"Hi Leonard." She said. "Ella. You made it! Are you ready to help me with my spell?" Ella was confused because Leonard always seemed to have spells under control on his own. "Sure. Who's in love?" Leonard was nervous about his next move.

"Well that's the thing. You are." Leonard spit out his sentence. "Oh I get it. You're in love with me?" She asked him. "Well… no. I need to do something that might hurt." He said scared that this will end their friendship. "Hurt." Ella didn't understand what he meant. "Wait, it'll hurt me?" She was scared

Leonard inhaled. "Are you ready?" He asked. "I'm not sure." She said. "Brace yourself!" Leonard palmed Ella the same way he did to Topher. "OUCH!" Ella screamed in pain. "Leonard why did you?-" "Ah! Look away!" Leonard pulled his hood down over his eyes.

"Leonard. What is this?" She asked him. "Okay I know you'll understand. Last night I drank the potion and I almost coughed to death. Topher heard and helped me up. I gave him a friendly slap to the side and now he's infected!" Leonard was afraid Ella might not need to know this yet.

"Wait, so you want me to be with Topher?" Ella had questioned him. "Yes." Leonard responded. "But are you sure he's the one for me? Is this love thing permanent?" "Yes it's permanent. It's a perpetual infatuation potion. And by the way, why not Topher? He's a cool guy, he's handsome, and he's not as self-centered as before." Leonard gave what he knew while still avoiding eye contact with Ella. "I still don't know. I hardly know Topher."

*Doorbell. * "Leonard! I'm here." Topher shouted. "Well that's all about to change. Go greet him for me!" Ella sighed and walked downstairs. "Hello Topher." She began to say before they both make eye contact. Both were speechless from there. Topher didn't expect to see Ella here and Ella assumed Topher would be staring at his phone. "Huzzah! The power of love has connected two hearts!" Leonard fled to find a camera, leaving the two in peace for a few minutes.

 **And I think I'll wrap this chapter up from here. I've been planning this story out more and more since I started. Hope you're enjoying it so far.**


	3. Love is Magical

Love is Magical

 **I've been doing some more thinking and am ready to release the most romantic seen I can think of. It took me about an hour but I think it's the best I can do. Enjoy:)**

Both Topher and Ella were silent after taking one simple look into the other's eyes. Ella thought she could hear a romantic melody near Topher's aura. Topher could feel his heartbeat in his chest as he stared at Ella.

"Okay I'm back!" Leonard chanted with a camera. "Time to record." He hits the record button. "Okay, this is Leonard the mystical wizard and I'm here to present 'Love is magic.' Here we have two very cute people and it looks like they have just started seeing each other in a new way." Leonard narrated. "Let's listen in."

Ella was the first to speak. "Topher you look… amazing." "Me?" Topher responded. "You should see you." Ella slowly walks up to Topher and he takes her by the hand and pulls her in for a hug.

"Wow. Isn't that cute?" Leonard says. "This is love that I've never seen before. Do you believe in love at first sight?" "Well it didn't think I did." Ella responds. "But now I think it exists." "Leonard." Topher spoke. "I've never really noticed Ella before now. So maybe yes."

"False." Leonard says. "You guys were both on Pahkitew Island." "Yeah well we never really spoke to each other." Topher says. "Being on different teams didn't really help that." Ella adds. "What about that moment on the blimp where Chris asks who's ready to start?" Leonard comments that even though there wasn't a total minute where they shared screen time they didn't have love at first sight.

"I was focusing on Chris." Topher says. "And I was just ready to get to know my new friends." Says Ella. "Okay." Leonard puts the camera down for a second. "Can I ask you both one simple question?" "Sure." They both say at the same time. "It's a question that involves your eliminations." "That's fine." Ella sings. Topher was beginning to have second thoughts considering Chris completely humiliated him.

"What inspired you to sing in the episode Chris said he didn't want and how come you seemed to enjoy your elimination?" "Well. I'll admit it was tough to say goodbye to some of my friends. But even so I felt that each person enjoyed every second on camera especially when they know I'm happy." Ella gave a completely honest answer. "Why do you need to know?" Topher questioned. "I think anyone who hasn't seen TD should know a little bit of who you are and why you went to the island." Leonard responds.

"Okay Topher. May a have one word from you please?" Topher was kind of scared this could affect him. "Okay. Hit me with it." "Why did you try to take Chris's job? Was that your goal at the start or did you plan that later?" Topher sighed in relief at this. "I've admired Chris McClean for years. My dream was to co-host on Total Drama, but whenever I had time to talk to the camera outside the confessional Chris would cut me off. I hated it and thought if I could get Chris fired many lives could be saved." Leonard gives him a shocked look. "Wow. I don't think many people knew your level of sensitivity."

"But back to your infatuation. Ella, When you see Topher what do you think?" "It's kind of hard to say off hand." She says. "If I had to say anything about Topher it's that he's an attractive person with gorgeous eye and strong but gentle muscles. I don't think he fought with anyone on the show or anything like that. He's handsome, strong, gentle, and just fun to have around" Leonard cries a tear at this. "Wow that is very touching." He says in a weepy voice. Then he turns to Topher.

"Topher, is there anything you'd like to say about this delicate girl?" He says trying not to cry. Topher grins and says, "There's nothing to say. I don't see how Ella's traits are invisible to anyone. She's a completely beautiful girl who doesn't care when things don't go her way. She's got the voice of an angel and extremely soft skin. I don't think I've ever even seen her frown before." Ella gasps in awe. "Topher?" Leonard says now hardly even able to see with the amount of tears in his eyes.

Ella hugs Topher and lays her head on his chest feeling his heartbeat while he gently strokes her hair. "Love is… is something…" Leonard is hiccupping now. "Is something very precious and valuable!" He finished his sentence. "Everyone watching this… don't give up. Because there is always someone out there for you… someone who cares about you… my advice is find your soul mate and tell them your feelings! That's all for today on 'Love is Magic'. "Look as a camera expert I recommend you delete the parts where you cry." Topher says. "I'm fine." Leonard says before shutting of the camera.

 **That's all for this scene and this is the first chapter so far that was completely enjoyable. Things are starting to get interesting between the two:)**


	4. The Date

The Date

 **Okay I've decided to add my forth character into this chapter. Scarlett, and even if no one else has paired her and Leonard together yet I'm ready to start something new with Pahkitew Island's nerds.**

After an hour of conversation Topher and Ella knew each other quite well and were about ready to move to the next level. It's only going to result in a more successful relationship. They were ready to go out. However due to this still being a spell Leonard felt he should keep a close eye on them in case his serum wears off.

"So my prince." Ella began calling Topher. "Where should we go tonight?" "Well I'd love to go to Darwin's Food Safari except neither of us cope well with Sugar." Topher responded. Leonard walks in and interrupts them. "Oh Sugar got fired last month. She wasn't a very serious employee." Ella and Topher look into each other's eyes and nod. "Well I guess it's settled." Ella responded. Topher turns to Leonard. "Hey. Are you coming with us Leonard?" Leonard turns and speaks reluctantly. "I promised Beardo we'd both get a new game and play it for a few hours." "So is that a no?" Ella asks. "I can be there at 8:30 but maybe one of our friends could cover it."

"Hm." Topher thinks. "Maybe Sky?" "Sky works." Ella says. Leonard waves in their faces. "Oh no, no, no." Topher looked confused. "What's wrong with that?" "Sky moved today. She no longer lives near us." "Oh." Ella says with a sad look. "Don't worry Ella." Topher comforts her. "You have me, and I don't plan on ever letting you go." Ella cries a tear at this. Leonard on the other hand closes his eyes to hide this. "How about Amy or Sammy?" The wizard suggests. "Well they fight too much." Topher responds. "They actually both wanted to date me so once they started fighting I fled their house." "How about Dave?" Ella asks. "No! We can't trust that bastard!" Leonard yells. "He needs to grow up and realize what he can't get doesn't give him the right to throw a tantrum!" "I've got the perfect plan!" Ella sings. "Okay but be prepared for a serious storm around 8:30." Leonard says before they leave his house.

A couple hours later Ella walks to what looks like a deserted house and rings the doorbell. … No one answers. "Scarlett, you can come to the door its just Ella." Without pressure Scarlett comes downstairs and opens the door. "Hi Ella." She said in a sad tone. "Why so sad?" She asks. "I thought you knew." Scarlett said. She went back to binding her hair after Pahkitew Island but everyone treated her like a villain. "But that was almost a year ago." Ella said. "You need to get over it." "It's not as easy as you think because you're the girl that everyone loves. I'm just the hated person." Scarlett says while trying not to cry. "Look you may have done a bad deed. But if you do some good deeds maybe you'll regain everyone's trust." Ella's voice was slightly deeper than usual. "What would I have to do?" The brainiac asks. "Well I'm dating Topher tonight and we could use someone with your intellect to evaluate us. If you do then I'm sure Topher will forgive you. Then just work your way up from there." Scarlett held her head high like she used to. "All right then, friend?" She held her hand out. "Friends." Ella happily shoke Scarlett's hand. "What time?" "7:45" "I will be there." Scarlett said.

At 7:45 Topher had picked up Ella and they arrived at Darwin's Food Safari. Topher parked close to the front of the building. "So Sweetie. Who's the doctor you hired?" Topher asked as he turned to his princess. "Here she comes now." Ella points to Scarlett who'd walked here from her house. "Hi Ella." Scarlett waved. Then she looked at Topher shyly. "Hi Topher." Topher sighed. "Look I'm sorry for being so rude to you when we- "I don't need to hear it." Topher cut her off. "If anyone failed that time it was me. I don't like holding grudges though so I suppose I'm okay with you doing the evaluation." "Wow thank you Topher." Scarlett responds as they enter the building

After sitting down they were about to get started before a waiter comes to their table. "Hello my name is Gary and tonight I'll be your waiter. What can I get you to drink?" "Water." They both said. "Okay, how about you?" "Water's fine." Scarlett responds. "Okay and what would you like to eat?" Topher starts. "I'll have a cheeseburger with lettuce onion and pickle please." "Alright and would you like fries with that?" "Sure thing." Topher says. "And what about you young lady?" "A salads good enough for me." Ella responds. Gary turns to Scarlett. "How about you ma'am anything for you tonight?" "Oh I'm fine." Scarlett responds. "Okay I'll get your meals." He leaves.

"Okay." Scarlett grabs her clipboard. "Let's start this interview. Ella how did you meet Topher?" Ella smiles at Topher. "Well this morning I came to my friend's house and he brought me and Topher together." "Okay." Scarlett was taking notes. "Which friend?" "Leonard." "Okay. How did it happen exactly? How'd you have time to get well into a relationship in one day?" Topher shakes his head. "It wasn't that simple. Leonard casted a love spell on both of us." "A love spell?" Scarlett looked confused. "What do you mean by that- "Your food lady and gentleman." Gary places their meals down. "Oh boy! Thanks sir." Topher says. "You're welcome. Enjoy." Gary walks away. As they start eating Dave shows up outside the window and waves at them. "Hey. It's Dave." Topher points him out. Dave was giving Ella signals to come outside. Ella gets up. "I'll see what he wants." She walks outside.

"Hello Dave. What brings you here?" She asks. "Well I've been thinking, you know now that there's no Sky in this neighborhood that you might be willing to give me another chance?" He says grinning. "Well Dave I'm proud that you feel that way but I'm currently already taken." "Taken?" Dave was getting annoyed. "I've just unleashed my feelings toward you and you have someone you think is better?" (Inside) "Hey what do you think is taking her so long?" Topher asks. "I'll go check." Scarlett walks out.

"And now that she's gone you won't give me a chance?" Dave wasn't yelling yet. "Go in Ella. I'll take it from here." Scarlett says as Ella steps back inside still watching them talk. "What are you doing here?" Dave looks confused. "I'm here to wish Ella and Topher a loving future together. You've got a lot of nerve barging in like this." Scarlett responds. "Look I don't need you to tell me where I need to be. I want Ella now and if I need to get through Topher first I will!" Dave scolds her. Scarlett's self esteem was getting drained pretty hard but she keeps a straight face and spoke back. "You can't kill people! Killing is wrong." "Oh that's pretty tough talk coming out of a real murderer's mouth." Dave says while glaring at her. Scarlett almost cried. "What did you say?" "I said get out of my way because you shouldn't be allowed to interact with anyone from the island." "Hey!" Leonard ran in. Scarlett starts crying. "Okay then. Be that way. I'm not willing to stoop to your level." "Then get back to where no one can see you!" Dave yelled. Ella gasped through the window and with that Scarlett ran away crying. "You bastard!" Leonard yelled to Dave. "Whats up asshole?" He said sarcastically. "Stay away from Ella and you better watch your mouth around sensitive people." They exchange middle fingers. "I'll be back!" Dave says before walking away. Leonard looks Ella in the eyes. She looked worried for Scarlett. Leonard didn't know she would be here but he was kind of worried to at this point. "Scarlett! Wait!" Leonard shouted as he ran after her.

 **And another chapter is complete. The next one should be a lot more detailed for the plot. But for now I hope you enjoyed:)**


	5. Scars Can Heal

Scars Can Heal.

After Dave had left, Leonard went to try turning Scarlett's night around. He saw her running away from her house and he wondered why. "Scarlett!" Leonard yelled for her. Scarlett didn't speak back. She was about to cross the road with traffic cars coming. "Scarlett stop!" Leonard yelled as he ran to the street. Scarlett pretended she didn't hear him. She stepped onto the road nearly ending her life just before Leonard grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" She pouted as a car honked at them. "Saving you!" He screamed and pulled her off the street. The car went by and no one was harmed. Leonard turned to Scarlett in serious rage he yelled. "What the hell were you thinking? Have some common sense!" Scarlett didn't answer, more tears came from her eyes and she ran away silently to a nearby park. "Where are you going now?" Leonard asked and as he didn't hear a response the clouds cracked and it began to rain heavily. "Oh know this can only get worse from here." He said to himself as he followed Scarlett's tracks.

"Scarlett?" He asked one more time ready to give up after entering the park. "I'm over here." She mumbled quietly. Leonard ran over to the tree she was trying to stay dry under. "Are you okay?" He asked her. "The question is are you warm? I thought you said your cape was made of paper." Scarlett asked. "This one is made of fabric. Can I come sit by you?" He asked. "Sure." She said still crying from the hurtful words Dave said. Leonard sat next to her and kept asking her things. "Why'd you run out in traffic?" "I don't know. I guess I just don't know what I have left to live for." Scarlett was too sad to make eye contact with Leonard. "You have plenty of things." The wizard said. "Like what? Ever since Pahkitew Island nobody wants to be my friend. My parents disowned me." She said quietly. "Why would they do that?" He asked. "I made plans to kill people and they didn't think I was safe." She cried. "You're much smarter than me but I have some advice that I'm not sure you realize. Can you look me in the eye?" Scarlett put down the stick she was holding and made eye contact with him. "You may have scarred your life right now but it's not the end of the world. It's not too late to do something with your life now. Have you ever found love?" Leonard was serious about this and wasn't planning on using his palms on her. Scarlett began shivering. "No. And no one on Pahkitew Island actually tried to be my friend!" She began hiccupping. Leonard couldn't keep hearing this. He got close to her and hugged her tightly. Scarlett was silent. But after three seconds she hugged him back. "I got the wrong end of the stick to on that show." Leonard said. Scarlett sniffled again. "It's okay to cry." He said. "I cried earlier." "You did? Why?" Scarlett asked. "Because I got Topher and Ella together. What they said was beautiful. You look at two adorable people in love and wonder how it happened right?" He said. "You cried because of a few words they said to each other?" "Well yeah but not only that. I also cried because my entire life no one takes me seriously. Now a spell I tried actually worked!" Leonard responded. "Spell?" Scarlett looked confused. "Look." Leonard showed Scarlett his glowing pink wrists. "How is this possible?" Scarlett questioned now trying to hold in her tears. "Magic." He whispered. "We're just a couple of nerds in this world that make others uncomfortable. But you're different then I am. You're smart, quiet, and cute." Leonard said. Scarlett sniffled. "Do you really think that Leonard?" Leonard looked her in the eyes and smiled. "Of course. Anyone would be lucky to have you." Scarlett tears kept coming but she smiled back at him. "Why don't I take you home?" Leonard asked. "Sure thing." Scarlett responded. Leonard reaches his hand out and she takes it and they walk back to Scarlett's house for the night.

 **Thanks for all your positive feedback everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the others. I'm not done yet so be ready for more. :)**


	6. The Medical Mage

The Medical Mage

 **This chapter is going to be a good one. It really gets to the ScarLeo part of the story. ;) Enjoy.**

As soon as they made it home it was 9:30 and they were exhausted from the rain. "Well here you are. Home sweet home." Leonard chanted. Scarlett wasn't sad anymore. She was glad Leonard had saved her and they'd formed a simple friendship. (For now)

"Well thank you Leonard." Scarlett said. "You can go home now." "Wait!" Leonard turned to her. "Not without a hug." Scarlett giggled and gave in. "Okay." Leonard hugged her tightly but gently. "Hold on." Leonard flinched. "Are you okay? You feel kind of warm." Scarlett touched her forehead. "Oh no. I've developed a fever. It must've been from the sudden temperature conversion." "Huh?" Leonard looked confused. "I was really cold before coming in here and now it's too much for my body to handle at once."

Leonard hadn't gotten sick in a few years. Ever since he started meditating he learned how to control his body temperature. "Really?" He asked. "Are you experiencing anything else like indigestion?" Scarlett raised an eyebrow with a confused frown. "No." "How about arrhythmia?" He questioned. "Well somewhat." She responded. "Headache?" He asked. "Yes." She said. "I understand. Dave gives me headaches to. How about-" She cut him off. "Okay Leonard I get the point." Scarlett stopped frowning and smiled shyly.

"One more thing? Are your muscles sore?" He asked. Scarlett blushed as she began to know that perhaps Leonard cared about her presence. "A little. Maybe I should call a doctor." She said while looking him in the eye. "No need. I'll be your doctor." Leonard said. "Are you sure?" Scarlett planned this. "Yes I am. I've learned many healing spells online and in fantasy games. Perhaps I could apply that here." Scarlett normally would just tell people like this that they're insane but she thought Leonard was so cute and didn't want this to end. "Okay it's settled." She said as she regained control of her blush. "Let's get started."

"Okay the first thing we do is make sure our patient is comfortable." He said. "I think I can do this part myself." Scarlett responded as she took off her shirt leaving her in her red C-cup sized bra and got into her bed. "You can start from here." She said to him. "Okay first we feel their pulse." Leonard says. Scarlett winked and said. "I've got a stethoscope if you want to-" Leonard interrupts. "An arch mage didn't have medical tools in their world." He says as he places his hand on her chest feeling her heartbeat. "Hm." He thought. Scarlett's heart was beating pretty fast now that Leonard could feel it. "Well your pulse is above average. That's for sure." Scarlett giggled silently. "I'll be right back." He said before leaving the room. "Try not to take too long!" Scarlett yelled to him. "Because this is much better than a real exam."

A few minutes later he came back upstairs. "I was washing and drying my hands." He said. "For what?" Scarlett asked. "I'm going to massage you. You see in the game whenever we have exhausted warriors we help them regain feel in their muscles." "Whatever you say." She says. "Good. Now where would you like it first?" Scarlett had plenty of things in mind but she couldn't quite bring herself to saying them. "My shoulders please." "As you wish." Leonard said as he started to squeeze her shoulders and rub them around in circles. "Does that feel good?" Scarlett sighed softly. "Yes even better than a vibrator." After a minute Leonard moved his way down until he'd covered her entire body. (He never touched her in any private parts however) "Okay let's see the result." He puts his hand on Scarlett's forehead one more time. "How is it doctor?" Scarlett asked sweetly. Leonard had a stern frown on his face. "Unbelievable. Even in relaxation you're still feverish. That's enough I'm getting my secret weapon!" Leonard says before leaving the room.

Scarlett frowned sadly. *Maybe my flirting isn't enough for him. Or maybe he isn't crushing on me. Or am I just not a cute as I thought I was to him? * For whatever reason she was about ready to give up on him before he comes back. "Okay I've got it." Leonard came in with a glass of blended fruits. "Is that a smoothie?" Scarlett asked him. Leonard smiled and said, "I call it my marvelous mix. It contains many types of fruit. Try it." He handed her the glass. "Okay." She drinks the juice, which has a surprisingly good taste. "Wow! This tastes so good!" She takes another sip. "It has Granny Smith apple, banana, grapes, kiwi, and Citron." He says with grace. "Citron?" Scarlett chuckled. "A fancy word for orange. It contains citrus, a powerful nature source for curing headaches and maintaining body temperature." Scarlett laughed. "Your laugh is cute by the way." Leonard whispered. Scarlett blushed and after a couple of minutes she finished her drink. "That was amazing." She said. "I'm glad you think so." He said as he pulls out a flute from his pocket. "Want to hear a tune?" He asked. Scarlett was nearly too relaxed to speak. She only nodded. And made one more flirtatious attempt to gain Leonard. She removed her glasses and hair scrunch revealing her long red hair that formed the way she did when she revealed her plan on TD. For about three minutes Leonard played a melody from his flute and Scarlett shut her eyes and fell asleep. "Okay it looks like I've succeeded again." He takes a look at Scarlett while she's asleep and couldn't really help himself. *She's adorable. That hair alone is freaking hot! But her new personality and bright eyes are unbelievable. * He thought. He slowly approached her and kissed her on the cheek. Scarlett slowly opened an eye and said it. "I love you Leonard." Leonard blushes very deeply after he heard this. "I…" He was nervous to say it. "I… I love you to Scarlett." He whispered in her ear before she grabbed him and pulled him into her bed. "Will you please stay with me for tonight?" She asked him. "I will." Leonard said as he hugged Scarlett and they fell asleep in her bed.

 **Things are really coming together now. It's been fun just writing this story so far. Another chapter is out.**


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note

Okay so I've been at a roadblock for a little while in this story. I've been continuously trying to come up with the next chapter but I don't know how it should go. From here on out the story is rated M. There will be some sexual things and language so read at your own risk.

 **Spoiler: If you like Dave this story's end will be a tragedy.**


	8. Heartbeats

Heartbeats

 **Okay. I haven't done any uploading in a week or two so I thought I should release the next chapter. This one is about Ella and Topher. This chapter takes place at the same time as Leonard and Scarlett but in their point of view. Also I changed the rating because this chapter should contain some sexual content. So read at your own risk. After the next one it should be over. But for now enjoy** **.**

Meanwhile after their meal Ella and Topher drove home. They went to Topher's house for the night because Ella has never seen it before. Ella however still had some concern for Scarlett.

"That was fun wasn't it honey?" Topher asked Ella. "Yeah. I'd say so." Ella replied trying her best to look happy. "Is something wrong?" Topher asked. "Well. Earlier I saw a few things. You know how Leonard didn't show up to the restaurant?" Topher thought for a second and remembered that he said he was going to make it but he never saw him.

"Yeah. I'm aware about that. I also would like to question Scarlett leaving." He replied. Ella sighed. "Dave showed up and tried flirting with me." Topher looked a little confused and a little suspicious. "Did you tell him about me?" "I did. However he said I should dump you and be with him." She managed to complete her sentence.

"What!" Topher nearly yelled. "Can I finish please?" The princess asked. "Yeah. I'm sorry." Topher sighed. "I told him no. But then he got kind of vigorous so Scarlett stepped in." Topher nodded. "I get it. And did he yell at her?" "Yes." Ella said in a sad tone. "He doesn't realize her level of sensitivity."

Topher's phone vibrated but he ignored it. "Are you going to get that?" Ella asked him. "I can wait." Topher replied. "What happened next?" "Scarlett ran away crying, Leonard came in and I saw them arguing and the last thing I see is Leonard running after her." Ella started to cry. "Hey. Calm down. I'm sure they're okay now." Topher hugged her. Ella was trying to contain her voice. "I hope so." She said. "Can I do a few things and then get back to you?" He asked. "Sure." Ella replied. "Yeah you go ahead and make yourself comfortable." Topher walked out of the room.

In his bedroom he made the bed and got into his pajama pants. After he was done with that he looked at his phone to see what he'd missed. "I have Scarlett now, she's okay and at her house. So don't worry and make sure Ella knows." –Leonard. "Babe!" Topher exclaimed. "Yeah?" She asked. "Scarlett and Leonard are fine now." He said in an excited tone. "Really?" She asked. Topher ran back to the living room.

"Yep. See!" He shows her the text. "All right then! I hope they have a good night." Ella replied. "On the same note we should have a good night. That is if you want to sleep here for the night." Topher blushed slightly after he spoke but he knew he wouldn't regret it.

"You want me to spend the night with you?" She asked. "Yeah. I mean now that we're in a relationship I think we should spend nights together." Topher said happily. "Are you in?" He asked. "I'd be more than happy prince. We might as well start now." She hummed. "Then it's settled. Let's go in."

After they'd brushed their teeth and washed their hands they got in the bed and got very comfy. Topher removed his shirt and then lied on his back with his hands behind his head and Ella was lying on top of Topher resting her ear over his chest. "Mm." Ella hummed to herself as Topher rested his arm on Ella's back. "What are you humming to?" Topher asked. "I'm enjoying the sound of your heartbeat." She said sweetly.

Topher blushed once he realized what she was doing. He didn't care but this still made him nervous. "Ah. It's increasing." She said with her eyes closed. "Well duh. How am I supposed to react when an adorable girl is right next to me? Not take any effect to my mood?" He joked. Ella giggled. "It is a very soothing sound to my ears." She said quietly.

Topher was slightly confused. "Don't all hearts do the same thing?" He questioned. "Don't they all have similar sound?" "Not necessarily." She replied. "You're heartbeat is special because it reacts to my presence." Ella smiled lightly. "That's true. My heart belongs to you and only you." Topher said still blushing.

"Wow. It's kind of loud and deep." She says. "Well that's kind of obvious. Right?" He asked. Ella hummed one more time and lifted her head up. "Mine is the same way to you Topher." She said sweetly. "It is?" He asked anticipating her next move. "Yes it is." She replied as she removed her nightgown leaving her in her bright red bra. Topher was now blushing so much his face felt like it was burning. Not as much as his waste did but still he felt it.

After she took it off he lied back down beside him. "Would you like to hear it?" Topher was stammering. "Well I've never really done this before. I'm not sure." Ella chuckled. "Don't be shy. You know you want to." She winked at him. *Damn. * Topher thought to himself. She was right. He wanted to but he was really shy at this point. "Okay." He replied as he repositioned himself.

As soon as he laid his ear over her chest he immediately lost his shy feeling. Ella's heart was thumping fast and loud. It was very soothing to Topher and it seemed like it was singing to him. "What do you think my prince?" Ella was blushing at this. She realized Topher hadn't looked nervous anymore. "It's a really pretty heart from an even prettier girl." Topher said. He couldn't stop smiling right now. "Thank you." She replied.

After one minute Topher removed his ear from her chest. "Did you enjoy that?" She asked. Topher nodded feeling a little drowsy after that. "Heartbeats are the main symbol of romance you know?" She asked. "They are?" Topher lifted his head back up. "Of course they are. You see when you're feeling bored or neutral it doesn't change. But when you know you love someone your heart tries to tell you that. The faster and louder it goes means you love that person more and more." She smiled at him while he was relaxing.

"I've never thought of it that way." He replied. "Well that's the way I've always known it as." She hummed. Topher yawned and said, "You know? I think I know how to make them increase." He managed to say. "You do?" She asked.

"Huh?" Topher flinched. *Oh dammit! * Topher thought to himself. "Never mind." Ella gave him a bit of a satisfying grin. "What did you say?" "You weren't supposed to hear that!" Topher nearly yelled. Ella froze for a second. "What was it?" She asked calmly. Topher's face turned red due to his blush. "Well. I said I think we can make them go faster." He said.

Ella already knew what he was thinking. But she wanted to get him to say it himself. "What did you have in mind?" She asked. "Look I didn't notice I was saying-" "Relax." Ella had cut him off. "It's okay to be shy Topher. Is your serum wearing off?" Topher knew he loved Ella and the serum has lost some of its effects. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I mean earlier you just wanted to be with me and didn't care who heard."

Topher thought for a second and realized she was right. But he also knew that even if it had he wouldn't lose Ella. "I'm not sure what hit me." He said. Ella just hugged him and snuggled back to his heart. "If you accidently say something it's fine. I won't judge or think less of you." She said quietly. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Yeah. You can tell me anything." She reassured him. "Alright here it goes!" Topher inhaled deeply. "Ella I wanted to make love with you." His face returned to its red state. "Sex wise?" She asked him. "Well… yeah." Topher looked down after saying that.

"I'd be delighted." She replied. "You want to do it now?" "Well…" Topher did not see this coming. "I think if we're going to do it we should go slowly." He said. "Fine." She accepted. "I think we should start tomorrow." He said. "That's okay with me." She laid back down on Topher's chest. "Good then it's settled." Topher sighed. He wasn't sure he was quite ready for it yet but if Ella was ready he didn't care what he felt.

 **Okay maybe I haven't gotten to the sexual part yet. But I assure you it's coming soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	9. The Magical Morning

The Magical Morning

 **Okay. I've spent a while of time deciding how my story is going to proceed. I've made more thought of the characters, plot, etc. And I'm releasing my next piece here.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains sex. The next chapter is clean. This contains nudity and things you might be disturbed by. Read at your own risk.**

It was 5:00 A.M. the next morning and the sun was still out of sight. Leonard was having a dream that will freak him out after it's over.

(Leonard's dream) "That bastard Dave better not touch Scarlett or Ella! Or I'll strangle him with my bare hands." He thought to himself. Suddenly a small mysterious person approaches Leonard.

"Who are you?" Leonard asks. The person turned out to be a teenager only slightly taller than Max. He looked at him eye to eye. "What are you doing here?" Leonard asks. The boy stays silent. Leonard was getting scared of him.

"Dude. Can you speak?" Leonard asks. The young man frowns at him. "I've got it!" Leonard clears his throat. "De-muting re-vocalization!" Leonard attempts to cast aura at the boy. He only chuckles. … "Well?" Leonard said losing his patience. The boy places a bomb on him and runs. "What is this?" The bomb goes off!

"Whoa!" Leonard falls out of Scarlett's bed. "Ow." He says softly when he lands on the floor. "Leonard?" Scarlett woke up. "What are you doing up so early?" She asked. "I had a nightmare!" Leonard said while sweating. "This small guy, about 3'6, came out, glared at me, and then handed me a bomb!" He said. "Ha. That's funny." Scarlett said chuckling.

Leonard blushed while she laughed at him. "It's not that funny." Scarlett flinched. "Wait. Was it Max?" "He wasn't that short." Scarlett laughed again. This time Leonard laughed with her. "Where is Max anyways? I thought he always followed you." Leonard thought back to Pahkitew Island.

"I had him sent to a mental institute once we got home." Scarlett said. Feeling a little guilty for saying this. Leonard wasn't really surprised. "He had it coming. Besides the little elf is a pedophile." Leonard replied. "He didn't go alone. You see I…" Scarlett paused. Leonard stared curiously. "Yes?" "I kinda had to go there myself." She started to lose her smile.

"What's wrong?" Leonard asked. "Well I still don't." Scarlett's voice began cracking. "I still don't think I have a future ahead of me anymore." She began crying. Leonard rolled his eyes. "What are you saying? I told you last night that your life has value and you know it!"

"Even so. No one else thinks so." She managed to say. Leonard frowned. *Okay pal. Fix this girl. She's more broken than you right now! And that's really saying something! * He thought to himself. "Scarlett!" He yelled. Scarlett flinched after he spoke.

Leonard sighs. "It's not over! Okay? You were released from the asylum and you didn't get arrested. You're finally away from Max and you still think your life is hopeless? Even I am smarter than that!" He shouted. Scarlett almost cried another tear. "Please stop crying." He said quietly. "Okay." She mumbled.

Leonard took a second to catch his breath. "Why is your heart so empty? You're a beautiful girl with the brain that only about one in one hundred fifty ever achieve. You're quiet, serious, cute, and smart." Scarlett began blushing as he said this. "Why is it too early to turn your life around? You're what seventeen?" "Sixteen." She corrected him. "I turn seventeen next month."

"Okay." Leonard proceeded. "You're sixteen, and smart but you can't turn your life around?" "Well everyone I see that recognizes me glares as I walk by. I don't have any friends. Or a family for that matter." She reminded him. "But… I'm your friend." Leonard said slowly. "Huh?" Scarlett looked at his face.

"Why else do you think I spent the night here?" He asked. "Because you're nice?" She asked. Leonard preferred nerdy but nice was close enough. "Because I care about you." Scarlett was silent for about ten seconds. "You do?" She asked. Leonard looked in her eyes. He stared into her beautiful green eyes and lost his train of thought.

"Leonard?" Scarlett said. "What are you doing?" She felt slightly awkward. Leonard blinked. "Oh sorry. I sorta spaced out in your beauty." Scarlett blushed again. "What?" "I mean yes. I… I do care about you." He said. Scarlett smiled.

"Sorry that I interrupt-" Leonard was cut off as Scarlett had kissed his lips. … After about five seconds she released his mouth. "Whoa!" Leonard said. "I'm thoroughly flattered Leonard." Scarlett said. "Wow. Who taught you how to kiss?" He asked her. "I used to take CPR classes. When it was time to demonstrate my skill I learned that the lips contain a lot of muscle. Then I spent years practicing how to use them."

Leonard couldn't believe how much affection she'd hit him with. "I've never kissed another person in my life." "What about your parents?" She asked. "My parents liked to mess with me. They never told me that magic doesn't exist until I lost Pahkitew Island." Scarlett suddenly had an idea on her "Evil genius" side of her brain. "Well Leonard you said you desire magic?" Scarlett asked seductively. "Well yes. I have."

Scarlett grinned. "I've learned a little spell that will leave you stoned and stained." Leonard laughed. "Oh you do. Ha, ha!" He chuckled. "Oh" Leonard flinched. "Wait a minute." It took Leonard a few seconds to understand what she meant. "Are you saying we should… you know?"

Scarlett nods. "But. I don't have a condom on me." Leonard said nervously. "Do you have Aids?" Scarlett questioned. "Well… no." He was honest. "Then what's the worst that could happen?" "Um let me think… Oh yeah, you could get pregnant!" Scarlett chuckled. "Leonard. You don't actually have to thrust with me." She reminded him.

Leonard stepped back. "Maybe so. But my mom told me I shouldn't lose my virginity to more than one woman." Scarlett frowned. "Did you already lose it?" "No. But I'm not sure I'm ready to spend my life with you." He said nervously. "I'm not getting any younger." Scarlett winked.

Leonard could literally feel his heartbeat trying to escape from his chest. "But I-" Scarlett cut him off. "Trust me Leonard. I'm a doctor." Leonard shot a curious look at her. "… In training." She admitted. "Okay." Leonard said staring at the ground. "Look Leonard. It's okay to be nervous for your first time. It's my first time to."

Leonard looked up again. "It is?" Scarlett nodded. "Let's do it together." Leonard made one last attempt. "Are you 100% sure?" "Absolutely." She replied. "It's just sex. You can't do anything wrong." *Listen buddy! She's offering you something unusual! Women rarely make the first move! What are you Cody? Stop being a baby and get in touch with her… literally! * "Alright I will." Leonard smiled at her. Scarlett gave him a satisfying grin. "Good. Let's get started." They get on her bed.

"Okay where do we start?" Leonard asked. Scarlett takes of her glasses and hair binder. "Whoa." Leonard mumbled. "Something wrong?" She asks. "No! It's fine." He said back. "Good. I'm just helping set the mood." She said. "Now picture you're in a wizard's tower in Hogwarts." "Okay." He said. "And you've been cursed by a an evil spell."

"Dave! It's Dave isn't it?" Leonard grew angry in a friendly way. "Leonard. Focus on me. Dave's not part of this." She snapped. "Okay sorry." Leonard apologizes. "You have the power to purify the curse but first you need mana." She narrates. "And where do I get that?" He asked. Scarlett suddenly tore off her black bra revealing her bare breasts.

"Oh." Leonard mumbled as he stared at her breasts. Scarlett was enjoying the look on his face. "Leonard. I have the mana inside me." "Oh right!" Leonard started suckling her right breast like it was a bowl of honey. "Mm." Leonard mumbled as he sucked it. Scarlett moaned as he licked around.

Scarlett's skin began getting feverish again but for a different reason. She rested her arm on his back and massaged it gently. "What do you think?" She questioned. "I'm feeling a lot stronger by the minute!" He exclaimed. Scarlett just watched him as he absorbed her "mana" from her body. After about three minutes her right one was very solid.

"Okay Leonard. That one's out." She said to him. "But I need more!" He begged. "My left breast is full of mana, come get it." Leonard latched on to her other boob and started inhaling as much as he could. Scarlett giggled because this was tickling her. After about five minutes Leonard was getting tired.

"Okay." He started panting. "Are you done?" She asked. "I'm getting kind of tired." He said. "You're just a little out of shape. Watch me use my magic!" She said as she grabbed him and kissed his lips again. Leonard and Scarlett's chest were touching each other. Scarlett could feel Leonard's ever-increasing heart beat against her chest. After fifteen seconds she let go of his mouth.

"Oh." Leonard panted hard. "Can I take a small break please?" Scarlett gave him a confused look. "Leonard I get the feeling you're not enjoying this as much as I am." "Really?" Leonard finally caught his breath. "I'm enjoying this a lot." *Maybe I'm not trying hard enough. * She thought. She looked at his groin and saw his dick rising slowly.

"Do you need some help taming your little monster my friend?" Scarlett asked. "What?" Leonard looked down. "Oh yes please." Scarlett moved down and tore off his pants. "Wow." She stared at his erection and her eyes grew wider. "Nine inches right?" Leonard said. "Well actually it's approximately 9.274 inches. Assuming I'm turning you on the right way it'll reach about 9.4 at full penetration.

Leonard looked down at her. He was rather confused in her math but decided not to focus on that. "I'm ready whenever." He assured her. "Just relax Leonard. You're getting feverish." She wrapped her tongue around his dick and moved up and down. "Oh." Leonard moaned. "Are you enjoying this adventure?" She asked him. "Yes. Very exhausting but I love it!" He said. Scarlett went back to absorbing his fluid.

After about 3 minutes Leonard felt it coming. "Scarlett!" Scarlett stopped. "Yes?" She asked. "My orgasm is nearly complete. I feel cum inside me!" Scarlett grinned. "Just release it whenever you're ready!" She said. Just then the phone rang. "Oh." Scarlett gets off the bed. "Hold on a second Leonard." She runs to the phone.

"Hello! Scarlett!" Leonard shouted. Scarlett snapped. "Hold that thought Leonard." She hit the talk button. "Hello?" Scarlett said. "Hi." Ella responded from the other end. "How are you?" "I'm well." Scarlett said. "I was sick last night." "Scarlett!" Leonard shouted again. Scarlett ignored him. "Are you better now?" Ella asks. "Yes." Scarlett says. "Leonard spent the night with me."

"Cool. I spent the night with Topher. Maybe he and I could visit you and Leonard." She said. "Perfect. Come to my house right now." Scarlett said. "Okay. We'll be there in ten minutes." Ella said before hanging up. "Okay." Scarlett put her phone down and went back to Leonard.

"I'm really sorry." It turns out that Leonard released all of his ejaculate on her bed. Scarlett laughed after a few seconds. "It's fine. You absorbed my mana and casted your spell." Leonard smiled. "Who was on the phone?" "Oh it was Ella. She spent the night with Topher and is coming here right now."

Leonard's face shifted from excited to shock. "Are you crazy!" He shouted. "I don't have any backup clothes on me and right now I'm stained." Scarlett chuckled. "Just put them back on. No one will notice." Leonard frowned. "What did I just do to you?" Scarlett gives him a satisfied grin. "You just had sex with an evil genius." She said and walked out of her room, leaving Leonard on the floor trying to clean himself. Leonard felt embarrassed but at the same time he couldn't stay mad at her.

 **That's all for this chapter. It's the only sex one I'm planning on using right now but I'll likely write another one later. I hope everyone's enjoying it so far.**


	10. The Merge

The Merge

 **Next chapter of my story between Topher and Ella as well as Scarlett and Leonard. It's been so much fun writing it and I'm sorry it's been a while since I've posted. I've had a lot of time to plan it out. So here you go!**

Leonard gets up from the ground and tries to cover up his stain with his cloak. "Oh. Scarlett. You devilish angel." Leonard groans. "I'll get you back later I promise." He chuckled. "Right after I stop loving you." Scarlett came out of her closet with her usual yellow shirt on as well as her glasses. "Are you ready to see your friends again?" She asked. Leonard still feels wet. "Not yet." The doorbell rings. "Oh dammit!" Leonard yells. "Just don't bring it up and no one will notice." Scarlett assures him. "Fine." Leonard says.

Scarlett opens the door. "Hello Scarlett." Ella sang. "Hi Ella. Hi Topher." She greeted them. "Scarlett. It's good to know you're okay." Topher said. "Thank you." She responded. "Leonard are you back there?" Ella asked. Leonard was silent. Scarlett called back to him. "Just come out." "Fine." Leonard sighed and walked out of the hallway.

Topher waved for a second but noticed Leonard was trying to hide something. "Uh buddy. Are you okay?" Topher asked. "What are you saying?" He questioned. "You look kind of wet." He pointed at his pancreas. Ella gave a surprised face. "Did you guys?" She started to say. Scarlett covered for him. "He spilled some water on himself." She winked at him. *Oh what does it matter? * He thought. "Scarlett and I just had sex!" "Leonard!" Scarlett snapped. "What? It's not like they weren't going to find out sooner or later."

"Well that's not something you tell anyone!" Scarlett exclaimed. Leonard looked very pissed off. "I didn't even want to do it! Okay?" He shouted. "Hey! Calm down you two." Topher said. "Look it's not something to be ashamed of. I lost my virginity to Amy." Both Leonard and Scarlett commented at the same time. "You did?" Ella nods. "We decided not to hide any of our secrets."

"If it makes you feel better. I thought it was Samey." Topher said. Leonard and Scarlett looked confused. "So…" Leonard said. Scarlett finished his sentence. "You two wanted to do it to?" Topher nodded. "We just wanted to be sure that there aren't any side effects that Leonard forgot to mention." Ella said. Leonard turned to Scarlett. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." "I'm sorry to." She says as she pulls Leonard in for a hug. Leonard kisses Scarlett on the cheek after they're done. "Awe." Ella said quietly. "You two are adorable together." She said. "Thank you" Leonard and Scarlett synchronize their speech. Then Scarlett pulls Leonard in and kisses him on the lips.

After 5 seconds they stopped kissing. "Do you really think that Ella?" Leonard asks. "Uh huh. You're as cute as Topher and I." The princess says. "Are you serious?" Scarlett questions. "Oh yeah! In fact." Topher pulls out his phone and takes a picture of them. "Bam! Uploading! An image of Scarnard." "Scarnard?" Leonard asks. Topher pauses. "Fine. Leonlett." "Leonlett?" Scarlett asks. "Fine. What do you have?" Topher asks them. Leonard says, "I've got nothing." "Me neither." Scarlett agrees.

"Ooh. I've got something. How about Scarleo?" Ella asks. "Perfect honey." Topher responds. "Do you guys like that name?" "Sure." Scarlett says. "It's cute." Leonard agrees. "Then I shall post Scarleo online!" He types his description on his phone then puts it down.

Leonard rose up. "I think the most impressive thing was the fact that I didn't use my spell on Scarlett." He said. "You didn't?" Ella asks. "I didn't need to." Leonard grinned. Scarlett gives him a satisfied smile. "You used another spell." "Right." Leonard said. "Come on in and make yourselves comfortable." Scarlett invites them in. Scarlett and Leonard are on two chairs next to each other while Ella and Topher sit together on one couch.

"Okay. I see you've gotten a lot closer to each other than I've seen." Leonard said. "You have no idea." Topher says. Ella starts counting off. "We've learned our favorite foods, our birthdays, I've learned most of Topher's ticklish spots." Topher blushed. "Oh Topher is ticklish to?" Leonard said. "I'm ticklish." Scarlett admitted. "Good for you." Topher responded. "Now what's this thing about sex and why do you need my permission?" Leonard asks them.

Topher puts down his phone. "Huh?" The Chris-wannabe questions. Leonard frowns. "Can you please take this seriously?" He asks. "Yeah, sorry. I'll put this on vibrate." He says as he puts the phone in his pocket. "Who are you texting anyways?" Scarlett asked. "It's just a blog." Topher said. "I'm writing about our relationship."

"You still didn't answer my question." The wizard replies. "We wanted to know if you're okay with it?" Ella says. Leonard looks confused. "What do you mean? It's your bond not mine." He said. Topher interrupts. "Is there any side affect from your power thingy that could harm us if we made love?" He questions. "No." Leonard responds. "It's been about 24 hours since I tagged Ella and even more for you."

Topher sighed. "Okay then." He says before Leonard cuts him off. "If there was any side effect then we would've seen it by now." Ella smiled after this. "So if Topher and I wanted to-" "Yes." Leonard said. "But you've got to be careful. There are concerns such as Aids." He stated. "Nope." "Don't have it." Said Topher and Ella.

Scarlett joined in. "Pregnancy?" Ella looked worried for a moment. "Leonard, I won't stop loving Topher will I? Will this potion wear off?" She asked. "Not if you want to." He said as he rubbed his hands together. "But if all else fails I've learned a counter spell." "Oh you have?" Scarlett comments. Topher grabbed his phone. "Let's see it!" Leonard flinched. "If you want me to demonstrate I'd most likely remove your affections for each other."

Ella looked scared. "You have an anti love spell?" She asks. "Well yeah. It allows me to fill or drain love from one's heart." He explains. "Although I don't really recommend this power." He admits. Suddenly there is a knock at the door. Scarlett turns around to see Dave was standing outside. "Guys. Dave's here!" She shouted. "Hide!" Leonard exclaims! As he and Topher hide Ella just shakes her head. "Isn't that rude?" She questions their behavior. "No!" Leonard says as Topher pulls her behind the T.V.

"Hello Dave." Scarlett said opening the door. "What brings you here?" "Well." Dave began. "First of all I'd like to apologize for my rudeness last night. It was uncalled for and I felt guilty afterwards." He said. "I bet he's lying." Leonard whispers. Topher shrugs. "Okay. Apology accepted." Scarlett replied.

"But the main reason I'm here is because I need your help." He said. "My help?" Scarlett asked. "Yes." Dave said. "Hear me out please. I think Leonard might've drugged Ella and/or Topher. So I want you to help me split them apart." He said with a grin. "Oh. Well I…" Scarlett started to say. "Yes I'm listening." Dave replied.

Scarlett didn't know exactly how she should respond. "Maybe it'd be best if we just let them be together." She said nervously. Dave frowned. "No way! This is **my** Ella we're talking about." He said. "Since when does Ella belong to you?" Scarlett asked. "We were on the same team in Pahkitew Island and now Sky is gone." He said.

Scarlett shrugged. "Why don't you try to start a relationship with Sugar instead?" She asked. "Ha!" Dave laughed hard for the next 7 seconds. Scarlett just crossed her arms and stared at him. Dave stopped after he realized that she was serious. "Because I'm not an idiot. Like Leonard."

"What the hell did he just say about me?" Leonard whispered angrily. "I can't tell." Ella responded at his tone. "Me neither." Topher added. "I'm not sure dating Sugar makes Leonard an idiot." Scarlett says in Leonard's defense. "Besides he split up with her." She added. Dave was losing his patience. "But he won't split Ella and Topher up and I need Topher out of my way." He said.

Scarlett sighed. "Fine. I'll help you investigate this." She said reluctantly. "Thanks and goodbye." Dave said before he walked away. Leonard looked a little nervous as he walked out. "What did you say to him?" He asked Scarlett. "Not much." She responded. "Come on let's proceed our meeting. Shall we?" They all sit back in their locations and continue where they left off.

"You're not actually going to help Dave are you?" Leonard said nervously. "Don't worry Leonard. I promise I won't lead him into hurting any of you." She said. "I don't trust him either." Topher said. Leonard raised his hand. "I've got an idea! Let's hire one of our friends to be our bodyguard." Ella looked at him with a questioning face. "Are you sure that's necessary?" She asked. Leonard looked back to her. "Got any better ideas?" Ella just shrugged.

"I've got it!" Topher exclaimed. "We'll hire Jasmine to watch our backs!" Leonard just shrugged in a questioning way. "Are you serious?" He asked. "Why not?" Ella asked him. Leonard didn't know how to say it so he just decided to be honest. "Well there's not really a polite way to say it. But… I just don't really like Jasmine." He mumbled but everyone could still understand him. "Why not?" Ella asked. Leonard thought for a few seconds and revealed his truth.

"On Pahkitew Island Jasmine was weaker than everyone sees her as." He stated. "Starting from Episode 3 she can't even win one challenge. Ella getting disqualified in Episode 6 doesn't count and in Episode 9 Shawn did all the work." Topher shrugged. "You're point is?" "My point is that even though she got 4th place she should've gotten kicked off in either Episode 3, 5, 6, or 9, because she couldn't win any challenges alone."

After Leonard finished they all stared at him. "Fine. She was still a more serious player than me." Leonard admitted. Ella raises an eyebrow. "And Ella." Leonard said. Topher grins at him. "And Topher!" Leonard exclaimed. "But not Scarlett! So tell you what. Scarlett, what do you think?" He asked her. "I'm not really comfortable trusting anyone I tried to kill." She said. "Maybe someone else?" She asked. "We can trust Samey." Ella stated.

Topher suddenly remembered his experience with them. "Not a good idea." He said. "I lost my virginity to one of them." Leonard was curious. "Which twin?" He asked. "I don't know." Topher admitted blushing a bit. "I think Amy because the other twin enter the room as it was happening and they started to fight." "Well I'm sorry it didn't work out." Scarlett said. "I know. Their mom liked me." Topher said.

Leonard thought for a second. "Rodney maybe?" "No!" Scarlett exclaimed. Everyone stared at her. "I cannot go back to him. He takes one look at a girl and then he doesn't turn away." She said. "Do you think I should help him get a girlfriend?" Leonard asked. "We can worry about that later." Scarlett says. "Anyone left?" Ella asked. "I'm out." Topher replied. "Wait!" Leonard exclaimed.

"Maybe Beardo can help us." He said. "Only if he can talk to us." Topher responded. "He's my best friend." Leonard stated. "If Dave wants to try to screw up our relationships he'll have to get through Beardo." Scarlett shrugged. "Okay I'm calling him!" Leonard said as he turns on his phone.

Meanwhile at Beardo's house he had music on and was playing guitar. "Huh?" He sees his phone flashing. "Oh shit!" Beardo says before he runs around the room and unplugs his stereos. "Okay." He grabs his phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Beardo it is Leonard." Leonard said. "Oh hi pal. How's life treating you?" Beardo asked. "Fantastic!" Leonard said. "I developed an actual spell and got a girlfriend without it." "No way! Are you serious?" Beardo asked. "Heck yeah!" Leonard exclaimed. "Who is it?" He asked. Leonard turned aside and waved at Scarlett.

"It's Scarlett!" Leonard said happily. "Wait. Scarlett? You don't mean-" Beardo started to say before getting cut off. "Yes! The Scarlett from Pahkitew!" He said. "Are you sure that-" Leonard interrupts again. "Yes. She's changed her ways. She actually looked pretty sad last night so multiple things happened. "Okay." Beardo said. "What do you need me for?"

Leonard wasn't sure how to say this. "We need a bodyguard." Beardo imitates a shocking sound. "Why?" He asked. "Because using my spell I got Topher and Ella together and now Dave is trying to get Topher out of his way because he likes Ella as well. And knowing Dave he'll most likely hurt either of them to get what he wants. Remember what he did to Sky at the end?" "Yes. I understand." Beardo said. "Will you do it?" Leonard asked. Beardo chuckled. "Sure pal." "Thanks. Bye." Leonard hung up.

"So is he on our side?" Topher asks. "You bet he is." Leonard said. "Good. I think that's all so we should probably head out now." Topher said as he got up. "Wait!" Ella exclaimed. "I have one more question." "What is it?" Scarlett questioned. "Are you sure your family left you?" Ella asked. "They left a note." Scarlett grabbed the note. "Here it is." She hands it to her.

Ella read the note out loud. "Sorry Scarlett but we moved out of the house after we learned your true nature. We hope you enjoy your life and have fun with 'world domination'. -Love Mom, Dad, and Harold." Ella almost cried. "I'm so sorry to hear this." She said. "Wait." Topher flinched. "Harold is your brother?" He asked. "Yes." Scarlett said. "He and I used to fight a lot."

Leonard grabbed the note. "Wow. No offense, but your parents have some pretty weak handwriting." Scarlett frowned. "I already know this." "Well I'm sorry to hear that. Scarlett." Topher said. "But I hope you realize that's not the end of the world." "I had plenty of time to realize that." Suddenly there is a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Leonard asks.

 **Cliffhanger! This was probably the most important chapter so far and I hope you liked it. I already have some more parts of the story and I'll get to those soon.**


End file.
